


Twenty is Lucky

by innerboo



Series: Very Lucky [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crack, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 18:46:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13957707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innerboo/pseuds/innerboo
Summary: Matthew is misfortunate enough to be summoned nineteen times. However, you could say the twentieth time is a bit luckier.





	Twenty is Lucky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PKLucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PKLucky/gifts).



Matthew was sitting against a tree when he felt a small pull. Matthew groaned. This would be the twentieth time he got summoned.

It was always the same: Be foddered, or sit on the metaphorical bench. He was sick of it.

Matthew covered his eyes, so the white flash wouldn't blind him. When his ears popped, it would be safe to open them.

He felt them pop, and opened his eyes to see confetti.

"Congrats. You're our two hundredth summoned hero, and our twentieth Matthew," he heard Sharena say.

Twentieth. How fitting.

"Let's cut to the chase, do you want Hone Speed, or Reciprocal Aid?" He said. Matthew paused as he heard hyperventilating.

The source was the summoner, who was being calmed down by another version of himself. Said version looked unconcerned by the situation.

"You don't have to do this every time," the Matthew said. The summoner took a deep breath.

"Hello, my name's Lucky," Lucky said. "Nice to fu— meet you."

"You just had sex with Four," a Matthew said.

"I can't help it. He's so sexy. All I can think about is tying him up." Lucky paused. "Or him tying me up."

This was different. It weird having someone be so enthused by him. But he kinda liked it.

"So you aren't going to fodder me? I'm no good at fighting. That's really the only way I'm useful," he said. Lucky shook their head.

"It doesn't matter if you can't be on the front lines. You're a spy, you aren't supposed to be." Matthew frowned. He never thought about that before.

"So, now that that's out of the way, can you please tie me up now?" Lucky begged. "I'm so horny."

Matthew shrugged, and Lucky dragged him to his bedroom.

* * *

"Just fuck me already," Lucky said. He lay bare naked in front of Matthew, his cock begging for attention. Lucky's hands were tied to the bed frame, so he couldn't touch himself.

Matthew's hands dragged along Lucky's chest. He leaned down, and sucked hard on Lucky's nipple. Lucky moaned as Matthew nibbled on the hard nipple, while his hands pinched at the other.

"Matthew, please, fuck me," he begged. Matthew undid his belt, and took off his pants.

"Lube's on the drawer," Lucky said. Matthew grabbed a large bottle, and drenched his fingers in it. He shoved his fingers into Lucky's waiting hole.

"Fuck, Matthew," Lucky cried. Matthew drank in Lucky's moans as he moved his fingers in and out. He hoped this was enough, because he couldn't hold himself back anymore.

Matthew pulled his fingers out, and positioned his cock. It was torture as he went in so slowly, but then Lucky bucked his hips up, and took him all at once.

They both cried out in sync. Matthew didn't let it stop there as he slammed himself against Lucky's prostate. Lucky screamed and bucked harder.

"Fuck, Matthew, I'm gonna—" Matthew felt Lucky tense around him, and came with him.

Matthew untied the ropes, and collapsed against Lucky's body.

"Holy fuck that was amazing," Lucky whispered. Matthew rolled to the side, and caressed Lucky.

"What should we do next time? Threesome? Gang bang?" Lucky sighed. "I love you so much."

Matthew smiled. He could already tell that this time would be different.


End file.
